This invention relates generally to the measurement of human body weight and height. However, the conventional height and weight measuring machines remain independent of and separate from each other, particularly no breakthrough is achieved in the field of height measurement: without assistance from others, no one can measure out his own height. Such a trouble some height measurement is really waste of time, inconvenient and uneconomical.